


show me how big your brave is

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Apologies, Confrontations, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“he’s waiting for you.” —rin, miku, len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me how big your brave is

**Author's Note:**

> a little on the fence for this drabble and for some reason i pictured characterizations from _fix it in post_ \- which will be uploaded to ao3 soon hahah sweats - but yeah, take this off my hands :'D

.  
.  
.

**show me how big your brave is**  
_“he’s waiting for you.”_

.

“I can’t do this.”

Rin had stopped walking the moment the café entrance came into view, standing so still that Miku had to look down to make sure those tiny feet of hers hadn’t been bolted in place.

“Of course you can.” The teal-haired girl dug her heels into the ground and pulled with all her might in a valiant attempt to get her friend to move, but it wasn’t working. “Come _on_ now, we’re going to be late – !”

“I _can’t_ ,” Rin snapped, swatting her away and balling her own hands into fists. Miku could tell her gaze was trained directly on the boy sitting on the other side of the glass, but Miku couldn’t see him through _her_ eyes: the slopes of his shoulders, the sinewy lines of his back, the blond fluff he called his hair...

She knew his features by heart, but she didn’t know _him_ anymore. He was practically a stranger.

Miku frowned. Reached out to touch her shoulder, and noticed how much it was trembling. “Rin, it’ll be fine,” she murmured, gentle like an angel’s first breath. “Len will forgive you no matter what you’ve done – you’re his closest friend.”

But Rin’s eyes only grew glassy at her words – she bowed her head, letting her hair spill forward to shadow her expression. “He doesn’t need me,” she whispered. “He’s better off now, can’t you see?”

_Can’t you see he’s happier without me?_

And Miku realized then that she was still afraid.

Rin had always prided herself on tackling problems thrown her way with utmost confidence, but now she feared a great number of things – losing Len as a good friend, failing to regain his trust, never being forgiven for everything she’d accused him of...

And most of all, she feared she couldn’t forgive _herself_.

She’d been weak and selfish and arrogant and everything she claimed she’d never become, and – and perhaps she even _wanted_ Len to hate her after that horrible fight they had.

The blonde would hate herself too if she were in his shoes.

Miku understood what Rin meant, what Rin was afraid of. She _understood_ , but she couldn’t stand for her cowardice.

Not this time.

“What happened to the girl who stood up for me against Mikuo when no one else dared to?” Miku demanded. “What happened to the girl who fought off a gang that was bullying Madame Aria down the street?”

“That was _different_ , I – ”

The teal-haired girl didn’t let her finish. “What happened to the girl who loved her friends and family the same way she breezed through life: recklessly and with everything she’s got? Where’s that girl gone?” More softly, she went on, “Where’s that _courage_ gone, Rin?”

Rin shook her head. “That girl was a _lie_ ,” she spat. Her voice was thick and hoarse with unshed tears. “She’d always been afraid of everything.”

“But she wasn’t afraid to face those demons,” Miku said quietly as she enveloped her friend in a warm embrace. “She wasn’t afraid to be _brave_. And Len knew it, too. He knew how amazing you were – he _knows_ how amazing you are.

“He knows you have the courage to face him, and he’s waiting for you.”

.

Len was having an amiable conversation with Gumi and Kaito about their group project, but really – he couldn’t help sneaking glances at his watch, wondering if she’d decided to bail on him after all.

“Um... hey.”

He drank her in: the soft cornsilk of her hair, the way she scuffed at the ground with one foot, the subdued, brave upturn of her lips.

And then he smiled.

“Hey.”

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid.


End file.
